Strain gauges of this type are known, both in conventional form having wire or foil resistance elements and in the field of thin-film technology. Elastically deformable spring elements are used in a known manner in combination with at least one resistor which is sensitive to elongation; the spring elements are deflectable either at one end or centrally, stretchable in the longitudinal direction, or otherwise capable of being deformed. Four elongation-sensitive resistors are frequently interconnected to make a Wheatstone bridge, in order to increase the accuracy of measurement.
It is furthermore known to fabricate the resistance elements from a material or combination of materials such that the electric resistor has a low temperature coefficient, so that errors in measurement caused by temperature fluctuations are prevented; temperature fluctuations are perceived in the same manner as deflections of the element. Strain gauges have already been used in conventional technology where both the resistance elements and some of the leads are fabricated of constantan; however, in that case, losses in the measurement signal occurred on the leads.